Mori's Stalker!
by Kyo-and-Tsuzuki
Summary: That's right! Mori has a stalker! What will the Club do to help the taller host? Some yaoi! Warning 2nd Chap up :3
1. Snap! Click! Print!

**Yo! What up! It's been a while no? Well school started and I needed some time to think a bit. Melt downs and drama... that's been my problem. Oh well, I'm back though. Be afraid... be very afraid XD 3**

**Tamaki - Afraid of what?**

**K&T - ... not this again...**

**Haruhi - What again?**

**K&T - You guys coming out here and being all mean to me.. D:**

**Kyoya - We are just asking questions... It's not like we asked you to write these stupid fanfics..**

**Mori - Yeah..**

**K&T - ... Sure, whatever. I'm just going to type. Ok?**

**Hunny - Type type!**

**Disclaimer 3 I do NOT own Ouran or any of these characters **

**---------------------------------------------------------**

"Heh heh... So beautiful... I can't believe I'm in the same school.. I'm such a lucky man." The dark figure said as he looked up at the corkboard with many pictures. On all of them, the wall tacks were organized by the best pictures.

Blue - Best

Red - Better

Green - Good

"So... pretty..." he muttered again as his hand started to stroke the figure in all of the photos. His breath got faster then it developed into a mad laugh. "MORI! YOU'LL BE MINE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'm going to kill that annoying brat called Hunny... then me and Mori will be mine." he laughed again then turned quickly. His eyes looked at the desk in the room and rushed to it. Slowly, he wrote so it wouldn't be noticable that he was trembling with excitement. Finishing, he picked it up and read it to himself then grinned. "Perfect... Tomorrow.." he muttered as he turned off his lamp.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Mori!" yelled the short host who was pouncing to the much taller male.

Reaching his shoulders, Mori grabbed Hunny's legs and started to walk towards the 3rd Music Room with the little one humming and waving to the passer bys.

Opening the door, they revealed the two twins laughing at the second year King who was in the corner, in his normal sulking stance. "Ha Ha! You lose!" the two said in unison.

Mori raised a brow and walked over to the sighing Haruhi who was on the couch, waiting for her costumers. Sitting, Mori put Hunny down and looked at Haruhi and awaited an answer, hoping she would read his mind so he wouldn't have to talk much.

"Oh hello Mori.. Hunny. He asked if I would wear a grass skirt with a cocounut bra..." she said glaring at the mocked King. "I said no of course." Haruhi sighed again as she placed her elbow on the arm and put her cheek in her palm. Nodding, the tall male grabbed Hunny and placed him on his shoulders again then walked over to the sulking second year. Looking down at him, the brown head looked as emotionless as before. "Eh... Mori?" the blond head muttered, a bit scared at the moment.

"Pervert." he said finally and kicked Tamaki in the shin then walked away with his back to the wailing King. Closing Mori's ears, Hunny giggled as he looked back at Tamaki who was limping dramatically over to Haruhi who pretended to ignore him. "Haruhi! Your father is hurt! I leave my money and home if I die from infection or if I have a fatal wound from Mori!" he yelped then fell over. Haruhi shook her head and stood up, while walking over the finally quiet Tamaki. "Haruhi..." the second year groaned then sighed as he plopped himself on the couch. Suddenly the twins were at his ears with a grin, "What do you two want now...?" whimpered the purple eyed boy. "We have a game.." they snickered. "_D'accord?"_ Tamaki said in french. Whispering in the King's ear, a slight grin crept onto his lips but he jumped up, "_NON!_" he yelled then ran away but before he got to the door and the twins to start running, everyone heard a noise.

_**Snap!**_

"What the--" said the King.

"Huh?" said the twins in unison.

"Hmm?" said Hunny and Haruhi.

Kyoya looked up from his computer who was ignoring everyone with business.

"..." Mori said.

_**Snap!**_

"Who is there?!" Tamaki said and looked around. Suddenly a hand reached from behind the curtain and turned the knob, "HEY!!" the twins yelled and Mori started for the figure. The hand twitched then a dark figure ran out the barely open door and disappeared within the throng of people who wondered the halls. "Damn it.." the twins muttered as they poked their head out of the door, "That person is gone!" Hunny said as he too poked his head out. "Hmmm, This must be a job for det--" "LOOK!" Haruhi and rushed over to the slip of paper that laid on the ground. "It's a note... addressed to.." she started then looked at Mori with shock, "Mori."

Everyone frozen and turned their head to the tall host who looked even more surprised then the lot of them. "What?" Tamaki said and walked over to Haruhi and grabbed the note then sighed, "She's right... Should I read it?" he asked looking at everyone. Suddenly, Kyoya stepped forward and took the note calmly and scanned it with his eyes first then handed it to Mori himself. Reading it quietly, there suddenly came a faint blush overcoming his cheeks until Hunny snatched it then giggled. "Mori has a secret admirer!" "What?!" said the twins and grabbed the note. Kyoya walked to the door and peered out of it, "Looking at the door and the person's hand... I like it was a male who was fairly short.. or just small to get out of that small door way. Hmmm..." he muttered. Tamaki smiled and patted Mori's shoulder, "The club will be closed until we find Mori's stalker/admirer!"

"RIGHT!" said the twins, Hunny, and Haruhi. Only Kyoya and Mori remained quiet since Mori was in a shocked state and Kyoya thought he was too cool for school 8D

**Alrighty I hope you liked this! Please R&R! 3**


	2. The Drawing Board!

**Okes! I know it's been a day but whatever! I'm really like writing this one and I've gotten such a great audience that I'm going to treat them to the second chapter! So enjoy! **

**-----------------------------------------------------**

"Damn it... I only got two pictures.. all bad!" the man said as he threw the pictures to the floor then stared at them longingly. Kneeling and picking them up, "None of these pictures are bad, I'm sorry." he said to the pictures and stuck them up with a white tack. "There has to be a way to get photos without the Club to know." he thought then sighed as he flopped his body of the board, "I swear, you'll be mine." he mutteed then started to grin when an idea popped into his head. Turning his head, he looked at the camera that sat on the desk and quickly grabbed it.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Haruhi! Why won't you wear the outfit?!" wailed the blond second year who was on his knees begging.

"No! I'm done with wearing stupid things... even if it is cool.." she twitched as he rubbed the material with his thumb and pointer finger. "Hmm.." she muttered then sighed.

Suddenly the twins were latched to the manakin with a grin on both of their faces as they watched the girl admire the quality of the detective outfit, hat and pipe included. "Ahh.. To watch a commoner admire something that is more wealthy then herself." Hikaru sighed and Kaoru laid his head on his brother's shoulder. "No that's not very nice Hikaru.. You might as well call me a commoner since I admire this as well. It has your graceful handwork all over it." the younger twin muttered with a faint blush. "Kaoru.. I'm sorry, forgive my cruel words.." he whispered and embraced his brother tightly. "Oh, Hikaru." the whimpering twin said as his eyes closed.

Meanwhile, Haruhi just watched them and shook her head, "You know the club is closed, you don't have to do that.." she snapped which broke apart the two with a shrug.

"Might as well Practice!" "And who said we don't enjoy it?!" Hikaru said as he grabbed his younger brother and pulled up his leg that rested on his thigh and his lips came close to his blushing brother's neck. "H-hikaru...!" Kaoru spat out as Hikaru grinned and let go. "Ah come on, you know you like it." he winked then linked their arms.

Behind the blushing Haruhi was Tamaki with his mouth open and Hunny giggling on Mori's back, "Twincest Twincest!" the third year pointed out and Mori shook his head. "Hunny!!" Tamaki yelled then fainted dramatically. Suddenly, the King was under a blanket with his teddy bear with a thermoniter in his mouth. "My daughter is being exposed to.. to.. to such explicit things!!" he whimpered and pulled the covers over his head.

"It's not like I'm not used to it.." she said with a pause and looked away, "You &$&."

Gasping, Tamaki came from under the sea of blankets and pointed to Haruhi then to Kyoya who was at his computer as always, "MOTHER! Did you hear what she said?!" he freaked out then twitched when Kyoya gave him the Shadow King glare. Whimpering, the King slowly went back into his covers and started to tremble for effect. "You ok Kyoya?" Haruhi said when she walked over then blinked when she looked at the computer screen. "it's a.. Mori.. fansite... but it's not fangirl ran." At the top of the website it read _The Man's Man Website_ with a picture of Mori none of the Host Club members have ever seen before. Mori followed the twins and Hunny towards the computer and twitched. There were pictures of Mori in Kendo.. but in the locker room (half naked) and some with Hunny's body was cut out except his legs.

"Look! I'm right there!" Hunny annouced but everyone knew.

"What the heck is this?" Haruhi asked then looked at the furious vice president. "It.. has more hits then the Host Club website." Kyoya said calmly was he was shaking in anger. So in the matter of a split second, everyone was about 20 feet away from him. Kyoya didn't look like a happy camper at this point, everyone could feel like… the hate vibes. "Alright."

The sound of the Shadow Kings voice made everyone take another step back, even Tamaki could feel the vibes from under the blanket..

"We are going to find that man… and kill him." He growled as he shut down his laptop.

"Uhhh… Kyoya? That's a bit extreme don't you think?"

Sighing, Kyoya pushed up his glass then nodded, "Yes, but he is stealing our spot light. If this continues… then we'd have to shut down the Host Club." He said bluntly and everyone gasped except Mori who was twitched at this point. "And this will all me Mori's fault." The second year said and pointed at the tall host.

"I know.." Mori muttered and nodded as he started for the door. Everyone was silent as they watched the emotionless fighting machine walk out the door and closing the door behind him.

"We got to help Mori!" Hunny pointed out and ran after his cousin.

"Right! To the drawing board!" Tamaki said once he was standing with his teddy bear in his hands. The twins nodded and grabbed Haruhi. After the three came Tamaki and Kyoya who looked at each other worriedly. All they have built might be torn down by a fanboy.

"Disgraceful." They both said in unison.


End file.
